1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lighting source for use in such devices as street lamps and wherein the light source includes a plurality of LED tubular lighting fixtures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical prior art light sources are discharge lamps that have to use a ballast/igniter circuit, lamp holder, which are affected by temperature, humidity, etc.